Tyr
| domains = Good, Knowledge, Law, Retribution, War | favored weapon = Justicar (longsword) | source = FRCS | page = 253 }} Tyr (pronounced TEER ), also known as The Maimed God, is the lawful good greater deity of law and justice and leader of The Triad. His dogma is primarily concerned with the punishment of wrong-doers, and the general furthering of law and good in the world. Not coincidentally, these values are ones held by most paladins any of whom are more likely to follow The Triad. Appearance Tyr is blind and missing his right hand, for which he bears his title. Worshipers The highly organized church of Tyr is strong in the more civilized lands of the Realms. They are known for never refusing service or aid to the faithful when they are in distress. To keep Tyr's favor, one must respect fallen enemies, never make sacrifice of a corpse, and keep one's alignment lawful good. Tyr considers slaying agents of evil to be honorable and worthy of the highest praise. Orders ; Knights of Holy Judgment : The Order of the Knights of Holy Judgment tends to attract the paladins who emphasize the "lawful" part of their dedication to Tyr. ; Knights of the Merciful Sword : The Order of the Knights of the Merciful Sword tends to attract the paladins who emphasize the "good" part of their dedication to Tyr. ; Hammers of Grimjaws : The very elite of Tyr's paladins, members of the Hammers of Grimjaws are chosen from the best of Tyr's the Knights of Holy Judgement and the Knights of the Merciful Sword. Relationships Along with the Triad, Tyr is close to Lathander. He opposes the deities Bane, Cyric, Mask, Talona and Talos. The Triad Tyr holds great prominence in the Faerûnian pantheon due to his position as leader of The Triad. The two gods who serve Tyr as part of the Triad are Ilmater and Torm. History Tyr first came to Toril in a campaign to pacify the remnants of the fallen empire of Jhaamdath in -247 DR, The Year of the Striking Lance. This stroke is known as the Procession of Justice, in which the god himself appeared on Toril and personally led a host of archons and angels against the chaotic and evil forces arrayed in the remains of the fallen empire. Ilmater aligned himself with Tyr in -243 DR. Torm joined them to complete the Triad some years later. Tyr lost his right hand to Kezef the Chaos Hound, and his eyes were put out by Lord Ao for failing to prevent Bane's theft of the Tablets of Fate. Ilmater, true to his ethos, works to teach Tyr to live with these disabilities, though in truth they are not a great hindrance in view of his power as a greater god. Notes References * * Category:Greater deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:War domain deities